Good Girl Faith (and a Tight Little Skirt)
by revivingophelia
Summary: Dean kind of can't keep his hands off of her. Eve's okay with that. Eve/Dean. Fall 2013 (but Eve never left).


Title: Good Girl Faith (and a Tight Little Skirt)

Author: KarenU/revivingophelia

Pairing/Character: Eve/Dean, appearances by others

Disclaimer: no one you recognize belongs to me

Rating: PG-13/T

Summary: He kind of can't keep his hands off of her. Eve's pretty okay with that.

Spoilers: late fall 2013, but with the difference that Eve never left.

Warnings: some language

Title comes from a Taylor Swift song.

* * *

><p>He stood in the ring, several steps behind the members of the Authority, the man fighting to look interested - or at least not bored out of his mind - as Stephanie and Triple H rattled on and on... and on. A quick sideways glance told him that Roman Reigns was basically just standing there looking tough while Seth Rollins looked like he was in a bit of a daze. Catching Roman's eye, he nodded toward the youngest Shield member, and after following his gaze, Roman sent an elbow into Seth's ribs, the smaller man jerking slightly before straightening and standing more or less at attention.<p>

Shaking his head just a bit, Dean Ambrose let his gaze drift over the people in the ring... A ring that was currently filled with the people that were considered a part of the Authority. Triple H and Stephanie were there, of course, as was the Shield, who were pretty much considered to be the group's enforcers. Kane was there as well, though Dean had never really paid enough attention to figure out exactly what the man's actual title was. And standing off to the side, near Stephanie McMahon but not really *next* to her, was the final member of the Authority... A woman that was a three-time former divas' champion... A woman that, after putting up with far too many rumors and far too much innuendo from the likes of Booker T and Theodore Long as the assistant to the SmackDown General Manager, had jumped at the chance to work with Triple H and Stephanie when they'd taken over. Ambrose figured that it pissed the other men off royally... That they were no longer a part of the administration - hadn't been for awhile - but Eve Torres was still there, still working for those in charge and doing a damned good job of it.

Even if it seemed she didn't always agree with the things that her bosses were doing.

The wrestler leaned against the ring ropes, tilting his head just a bit as his gaze moved over the woman that was standing there. He was pretty sure that what she was wearing wouldn't work with a lot of company's dress codes for business-wear. Sure, the little red jacket she wore over the rest of it probably did, but the short black skirt most assuredly did not... And then there were the bright red heels that seemed to be a mile high that she wore to finish off the outfit. Smirking, he let his gaze move over the long length of her legs, only stopping when he caught a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye, movement that was being shown on the Titantron. Glancing up, he saw the movement had been Eve, the woman turning her head to look at him and, when he lifted his gaze to meet her eyes, he found her glaring at him. He smirked at her, and she rolled her eyes, shaking her head just a bit before she turned her attention back toward Stephanie and Triple H, the diva doing a much better job of looking attentive than any of the members of the Shield were doing. Hell, even Kane looked like he was half asleep on his feet at the moment. Or maybe that was just his general expression. Dean didn't pay enough attention to the man to really know. To him, Kane was just another part of the Authority and, as long as the older man didn't get in his way, he wasn't going to worry about him.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Triple H and Stephanie wrapped up their spiel, the two of them heading toward the corner to exit the ring, the rest of the group following after them... Dean making sure that he got close enough to Eve that she had to notice it, smirking again when she sent him a pointed look over her shoulder, the woman then quickly exiting the ring and heading toward the back. Ambrose and the rest of the Shield followed at a more leisurely pace, Dean still smirking as he watched her head up the ramp toward the stage.

Once they'd all made it to the back, Triple H and Stephanie headed off with Kane, the two of them congratulating themselves for whatever it was that they'd just done (Dean really hadn't been paying any attention) while Kane silently kept in step with them. Eve was just a few steps behind, the woman saying something to Stephanie before veering off to the right instead of following them and, after waiting a beat, Dean headed off that way as well, trailing after the woman as she stopped and said something to one of the production assistants, then spoke briefly to someone that appeared to be from catering.

He stayed several paces behind her as she made her rounds, talking to various people and checking up on things, something that she did at pretty much every show. Finally, she made her way back toward the group of offices and locker rooms that the Authority had for themselves and those that worked for them, the diva starting to head into the main office that Stephanie and Triple H had claimed for themselves... But Dean stepped forward then, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her with him into one of the smaller side rooms, almost immediately turning them so that her back was to the wall, his body pressed against hers.

She arched a brow at him. "You think I didn't know you were there?" Eve questioned, and he returned the look with an arched brow of his own.

"You think I don't know that you were trying to drive me crazy with that little skirt you're wearing?" Dean questioned, and Eve gave the slightest of smiles.

"Well, it's not like you had very far to go to reach crazy, now is it?" she tossed back, then pushed at his chest. "I have work to do."

"Please. We both know that you've done every bit of paperwork that they've already given you. In fact, I was in bed next to you when you were doing it. It was very frustrating how you were ignoring me," he told her, running his hands up and down her arms, then letting them settle at her waist. She shook her head slightly.

"Yes, and it was also very frustrating how you were attempting to distract me."

"What can I say? Seeing you so focused on something is a turn-on. Too damn bad you weren't so focused on me."

"I had work to do... And I saw the way you were staring at me in the ring, Dean. We're supposed to be careful, remember? Triple H and Stephanie suspect nothing, and I'd like to keep it that way. You know that if they knew about us and either of us did something they didn't like..."

"They'd use us against each other. Yeah, they're a couple of assholes. Why do we work for them again?"

"Because it's better to be with them than against them? And because they pay well?" Eve returned, twisting away from him, but Dean caught her again, pulling her against him and pressing his lips to hers... Eve gave into the kiss instantly, her hands coming up to tangle in his hair - not that it mattered much since his hair was usually so messy anyway. No one would notice if it got even more messed up.

"You were driving me crazy in that skirt and those heels," he muttered as he broke the kiss, meeting her eyes as he spoke. "Do you have any idea how fucking hot you are?"

"Why don't you tell me?" she asked, and he grinned at her.

"Why don't I show you?" he returned an instant before kissing her again, his hand sliding down from her waist to her thigh, moving beyond the hem of her skirt to her leg, skimming over the bare skin there, then gripping her leg, bringing it up, pressing his hips against hers as he slid his hand up her thigh once more, slipping it beneath the material of her skirt-

"Holy shit! Damn it, you two... Not again," a new voice hissed, and Eve and Dean quickly ended their kiss, turning in unison to find Seth Rollins standing in the doorway. The man stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. "Really? You're doing this *again*? This is the third time I've walked in on the two of you-"

"Well, maybe you should learn to knock," Dean said reasonably enough, the man realizing that his hand was still high on Eve's thigh and, though he was tempted to leave it there, he instead let that arm fall to his side, though his other arm was still wrapped around Eve's waist. She didn't seem inclined to move away from him at the moment, so he was inclined to leave his arm exactly where it was.

Rollins rolled his eyes. "We're at the arena. Anyone could walk in, and most of them aren't going to knock. You practically had your hand up her skirt."

"Yeah, well, he hadn't reached any of the good stuff yet, and I'm blaming you for putting a stop to it," Eve retorted, and Dean grinned, looking over at her, leaning over slightly to press a kiss to her neck... Eve tilting her head just a bit to give him better access.

Seth covered his eyes with his hand. "Come on, you two... Get a room," he said, and Eve turned her head, grinning at Dean.

"That's not bad advice. I'm done with my work for the night. And Dean doesn't have a match..."

"Then let's go get that room. Oh, wait... We already have one. Back at the hotel," Dean said, then looked at Seth. "Thanks for the reminder, kid. Or advice. Whatever." He turned to Eve, watching as she grabbed her bag and purse. "You ready?"

She grinned and headed for the door, patting Seth on the cheek as she passed him by. "See you later," she said, then turned to Dean. "Let's get out of here."

"Works for me," he said, then turned to Rollins with a grin. "If anyone asks where we are... Cover for us, will you? And make it good. We can't have Stephanie and Triple H figuring things out, you know. I'm sure you'll come up with something believable."

Rollins groaned, closing his eyes as the others left the room. "I hate you both," he said.

But no one was around to hear him.

The End


End file.
